


Hush

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Frollo declares this game sinless, but Quasimodo knows otherwise.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Hunchback of Notre Dame' nor am I profiting from this.

Frollo is guiding him towards the mattress again. Stone does not speak. Stone cannot speak, especially when Frollo plays these games. 

Quasimodo hopes the baby bird is too high up to see, to hear. A bird belongs outside. A bird, no matter how clean, how sinless, taints these sacred grounds. 

Frollo declares this game sinless. Someone has to check him for the filthy diseases his gypsy mother could’ve passed on. Who else could love him enough to perform this task? 

Hush, little bird, hush. Hush, little bird, tears are not allowed in this game. 

Hush, Quasimodo. 

Hush, boy, hush. 

Hush.


End file.
